


《淡黄的长裙，蓬松的头发，不一样的童话》

by bailichen800



Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [9]
Category: wyb - Fandom
Genre: Multi, wyb - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 后记：灵感是取材了好几个公主的故事，比如说长发公主，白雪公主等，还有《西游记》中黄风岭那个黄风怪和百花羞的神奇操作……黄风怪本来和百花羞俩都是天上的还有一腿，但百花羞先思凡下界，投生为公主之后把旧日情郎忘了个一干二净，完全不记得黄风怪是她的结发郎君，只把他当做青面獠牙强占她身子十三年的恶魔，同样，美神转世的耶啵也不记得emm………不过作为美神的耶啵还要惨一些，前世不是和这个坏坏两情相悦，也是被迫的，后来是跑路没地方跑才只能下界的，投生成了这个基佬紫国度的王子之后……之后……看这个结局就能猜的出来他跑成了没有……紫色是因为室内设计选修课讲颜色，说了紫色俩特点，第一和啥颜色搞在一起都变红？第二和宗教的关系很密切等等，加上耶啵的紫色百褶睡衣真的很好看(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡所以(*￣m￣)（手动滑稽）
Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604530
Kudos: 3





	《淡黄的长裙，蓬松的头发，不一样的童话》

传说，很久很久以前，有一个美丽且富饶的王国，在这个王国的领海上有一座浮空的楼阁，里面关着一位俊俏年轻的王子，这个王子的皮肤像雪一样白，嘴唇像血一样红，他的美貌使人嫉妒，令人憎恶，更不要说他那淡黄的长裙，蓬松的头发……

不不不，拿错剧本了，这不是去幼儿园都车！我们接下来要讲的故事，的确发生在一个遥远的国度，就在那座传说中的浮空楼阁——

王一博倚在石制的露台栏杆上，褐色的双眼空洞地望向原处茫茫的海面，纤长的手指机械地叩击着深灰的石块，不时用指尖刮刮坚实的石面，一些细小的尘沙离开了依附的石块，宛若化为齑粉的星尘，以渺小得微不可见的形体无声无息地坠入汪洋，让人难以想象之前它所属的宏大。

一阵略带着阴咸气息的海风袭来，撩拨起青年的柔顺的褐发，那双琥珀一般的眼眸黯淡些许，似是在躲避什么般，遮盖在淡紫色真丝绸衣下的身躯微不可见地缩了缩，因妊娠而隆起得显眼的腹部似乎又隐隐作痛起来。

王一博凝视着远方海天交接的银线，骨节分明的手指略带不安地覆上小腹，另一只手则下意识地攥紧了衣襟。

来了……就要来了……那个可怕而强大的神袛……将随着这阵诡谲而不详的海风顷刻而至……将他蛮横而强力地裹挟到床榻上……

眼前的景象一瞬变得扭曲而混沌，五彩斑斓的世界刹那间失了原有的格调——不能以真相示人的神明暂时剥夺了青年的视觉，与之俱来的是较常人放大细微到极致的敏锐五感，他能清晰地感受到身上的衣物与肌肤分离的凉意，衣料撕扯带来的酥麻感惹得敏感的肌理一阵战栗，迫不及待地要享用属于自己的祭品的神袛在他的耳侧呼出浓重的吐息，虽然双目不可视物，那种极致而彻底的压迫感却是尤为真实，神明的身躯化形成密不透风的囚笼，牢牢禁锢住献祭给自己的贡品。

紫色的丝绸恍若花瓣一般，凄美而艳丽地绽放开来，露出青年绵密颤抖的苍白身躯，神袛的唇舌覆上那高隆的腹部，仿佛在亲吻自己最得意的造物，沿着那圆润的腹顶一路上吻，疼爱地爱抚青年孕期肿胀的乳粒，身下的人儿呻吟着打了个颤儿，乳尖竟浸出些许甘甜的奶汁，被神明怜惜地用舌尖小心舔净，在那红艳硬挺的乳晕上留下一圈晶淫的水渍。神明宽厚的掌心怜香惜玉地轻轻抚摸着青年腹部的弧度，神此刻褪去了他超乎常人的神性，在即将出生的孩子面前，敛去神明威严的神袛散发着将为人父的欣喜，同时褪去了神性的端庄自持，正如那等肆意苟合纵欲的蒙昧凡人一般，不加掩饰地袒露自己狂暴而野蛮的愿望，将尺寸也异于常人的那根阳物径自顶入青年的后穴。

王一博发出一声痛苦的呜咽，不可名状的大手禁锢住他的腰肢，被侵犯的穴道避无可避地被迫向入侵者敞开门户，那根粗大异常的阳物长驱直入地顶上紧阖的宫口，入口的褶皱似是感知了神明的降临，顺从地如花瓣一般悉数打开——神明为了独占他美丽的祭品，在这处温润软和的地方降下一道霸道的神谕，将这处在他之前从未被人造访的处女地强占，作为独他一人能肆意出入的禁地寻欢作乐。

初开的宫口本就狭小，神袛却并无过多的耐心与其搓磨，硕大的头部抵在宫口处打着旋，硬生生地顶开一道足够容纳的开口整根没入，身下的青年旋即发出一声痛呼，可惜这痛苦的呼喊只昙花一现，便被随即而来的抽插引起的更加的剧烈的疼痛湮没。

太上忘情，无欲无爱，神袛原应是没有感情的，不懂怜香惜玉也自在情理之中。无论是身下承欢的青年隐忍的呻吟和凄楚的哭喊，都不能撼动他的情志半分，谁让凡人天生低贱？见惯了神界风起云涌的神，自然是对凡人的哭求无动于衷。

住在侧室伺候的仆人们纷纷屏声静气，潜心祈祷，唯恐惹怒了这尊现世的残暴神明，无人敢抱着好奇之心往房门靠近，一窥门内究竟——强大如神，要禁闭一扇凡间的木门谈何容易？掠夺一个凡人轻如鸿毛片羽的生命更是易如反掌。

“怎样……你才肯放过……放过我的国家……放过……我的亲人……”王一博的双手紧紧地攥着身侧的床单，好看的十指骨节都攥得泛白，他闭上双眼，眼角滑下的泪水和汗水裹挟在一起，沿着脸颊的轮廓无声地跌落进头侧的锦枕。

“怎样才能……放过我……”

数年之前，国王扩张帝国北部的国界，为了必胜，国王竟以鲜血为引，召唤了远古地层中封印的一位邪神，祈求得到邪灵的庇佑。恶魔欣然应允了国王的请求，但要求国王把生命中最珍贵的宝物献给他作为报酬。

国王一想，自己最珍贵的宝物也就是国库内的稀世珍宝，再说的多些，无非就是传国玉玺，料想这邪神也不屑于占领这片微不足道的王国，给他又何妨，再铸一枚就是了，便欣然答应了邪灵的请求。

这是一场旷日持久的战争，双方在前线僵持了整整两年。在这位邪神的助力下，国王的军队无坚不摧屡战屡胜，邪恶的强力极其善于造就短暂而快速的春风得意，国王大破敌军一路攻入了邻国的都城。

被胜利的狂喜冲乱头脑的国王无比骄傲地站在血色的邻国宫殿里，志得意满地看着昔日的敌人匍匐在自己足下，战战兢兢地捧上传国玉玺，国王沉浸在胜利的喜悦里班师回朝，不料刚刚踏进王宫的大门，国王脸上的笑容瞬时僵住了——来迎接他的王后牵着他的儿子——一个还在蹒跚学步的小王子向他致礼。

国王幡然悔悟，早有料到贪得无厌的邪灵不会轻易满足，但他万万没有想到，自己贪图一时荣耀的妄念竟然要付出如此昂贵的报酬！

小王子生得粉妆玉琢，脸上白嫩的奶膘肉嘟嘟的，看见国王就父王父王地唤，奶声奶气咿咿呀呀地往他怀里钻。国王阴沉着脸，将想要和自己亲近的孩子推开。王一博年纪尚幼，被这么大力一推，当即就跌坐在地上，小嘴巴撅了撅，却没有哭，褐色的双眸泪盈盈地看着眼前陌生的男子，委屈得小脸通红，能看得出是在极力忍着。

王后心疼地把儿子搂进怀里，神色讶异地望向自己的丈夫，邪神胜券在握的语调在耳边回荡，国王阴沉着脸，一声不吭，拂袖而去。

是夜，国王向前来质问的王后坦白了来龙去脉，惊怒交加的王后大悲，扬言要与国王和离，可是木已成舟，神明的谕旨岂是凡人可以轻易违背？最终，可怜的王后也只能靠在丈夫的肩头无助地哭泣。

国王不知道什么时候那位亵渎神称的邪恶神明会来取走他应得的东西，他将幼小的王子藏在王宫的密室里，对外宣称王子不幸患了隐疾，一面派侍卫日夜巡查，请来最好的祭司和巫女祈祷作法保护王子。

年幼的王一博只是奇怪，为什么母亲来看他时总是满面愁容，为什么父亲总是不愿意来见他。但对于一个小小的孩童来说，一间密室里蕴藏的惊喜足够满足他这个年龄段所有的好奇和向往，加上国王为他搜罗的各类新奇玩意，他很快就沉浸在孩童天真烂漫的世界里，把这些疑惑和烦恼抛诸脑后。

小王子长到十五岁，生得相貌俊俏、肤柔骨脆，还未完全长开的眉眼已初见惑人之色，不见天日的肌肤白嫩如雪。潇洒漂亮，斯文高贵，见过他的人无不赞叹这位年轻的王子是多么独得美神的眷顾，亦或他就是这世间一切美好的化身。若不是常年关在深宫，不知要俘获多少贵族小姐的芳心。

国王和王后本以为一切相安无事，侥幸不屑于与旁人计较的邪灵宽宥了他们的失信，不料一天夜里，国王在如坠冰窖的噩梦中醒来，他惊恐地发现邪灵化身的黑雾笼罩在他的床头，狞恶的乌云扭曲成一张充满渎神的诅咒恶意的面孔，以可怕而低沉的语调发出骇人的咆哮：“你以为这一切结束了吗……”

国王惊骇万分地从幻境中坠落，他惶恐地从床上坐起，掏出手帕擦拭额上大滴滚落的冷汗，他回头看了看熟睡的妻子，深夜的王宫还是寻常一般的安静，国王惊魂未定的心略微得到了些安慰，神明恶毒的诅咒在耳边回荡，他再难入眠，躺在床上辗转反侧，天色刚刚放亮就急匆匆地召人赶往密室，要把小王子转移到更安全的地方。

众人到达时皆是瞠目结舌，在场的守卫和巫师纷纷七窍流血暴毙，而密室的门却仿佛被施以什么恶咒一般，无论如何都无法开启，国王率领侍从连推带砸，才把这扇精心打造的密室用野蛮的办法破开。

王一博躺在华贵的大床上，漂亮的眼睫痛苦地紧阖，仿佛遭受过什么梦魇的折磨一般，稚嫩的脸颊上犹带着难受和凄惶神色，照料王子的女仆失声尖叫起来，她惊恐地发现，小王子的腿间的床单上赫然是一块触目惊心的血迹。

大惊失色的国王忙不迭把唯一的爱子抱起，一面急吼吼地召御医前来，一面心焦地仔细查看儿子的伤势。小王子的身上出人意外地布满了暧昧和淫靡的红痕，两道淤紫的痕迹横在一双纤细的手腕上，扎眼的深粉色樱迹沿着颈侧延伸至隐私部位……一眼便可看出这是一场极其激烈的性事之后烙下的痕迹。

国王想到邪恶的神袛于梦中降下的恶咒，不禁脊背一阵发凉，那个邪灵真的来了！他来取走他应得的东西了！

受了不知道多少道急召的御医火速赶来，给小王子做了全面检查，结果令人震惊——小王子的下身竟生出女子一般的精致蕊穴，花瓣似的穴口生得极为精致可怜，樱粉色的内壁温暖紧致，这副完美的身子堪称只有神明的雕刀才能塑造的尤物。

穴道有明显的行房痕迹，床单上的那滩血渍便是落红。御医仔细查看了小王子下身的伤势之后如是说。

国王和王后惶恐不已，生怕这个强大而残暴的神明再次降下什么可怕的诅咒，可是无论把王一博转移到哪个隐蔽的角落，哪怕隐藏到民间，洞晓万物的邪灵总能精确地寻得他猎物的踪影，于午夜时分降临，在小王子美丽的身体上烙下浪漫而爱欲的樱迹。

玫红泛紫的爱痕纵横交错地在雪白的肌肤上绽放，恍若象征这个国家尊贵皇权的稀有紫色花朵一般，尽情在这个美丽而珍贵的少年身上展示其尊贵无匹的鲜妍。

王一博越是反抗，被蹂躏地就越厉害。派来保护他的侍从被以极其残忍而血腥的方式杀死，可怜地曝尸门外，他手中暗藏的复仇利器被无情地夺去，渎神的无形无状的魔爪将雪白纤细的手腕摁在头顶，床榻摇动的声音逐渐被纵情的吟哦湮没，房内很快只余下少年极力忍耐的低声啜泣。

国王和王后没有办法，只得按照这位邪神的谕旨，在海面上修建了一间小楼，将心爱的儿子忍痛送去，作为敬献给神明的祭品。说来也怪，王一博踏入塔楼的一瞬，这座塔楼便有如神力地腾空而起，悬停在海面数尺的高度，原本平静的海面霎时波涛汹涌，恍若一盘被打散的棋局重新排兵布阵一般，于小楼所在的位置形成了一处隔绝通航的漩涡——自私而独尊的神明不愿与任何人分享他的至宝，更不希望有人能打扰他虔诚的祭品清修。只有每年神明恩准的日子里，海面会奇迹般地升到小楼所在的高度，国王和王后可乘坐船只出海，与王一博相会。

神明宽宏大量地向身下的美人展示了他作为神的慈悲和宽怀，蛇身一般硬滑的舌侵入王一博漂亮的唇瓣，在少年即将窒息的边缘怜悯地松开，转而移向那鹤颈一般漂亮的颈窝。伴着一道道惩罚般的咬痕在少年白皙脆弱的颈侧烙下，邪灵向被迫屈服身下美人无情而野蛮地展示他的强力——数枚邪恶的卵块随着强力的插送进入被迫张开的宫口，祭品凄楚的呜咽被冷血的神有意忽视，硕大的阳物野蛮地在少年的体内横冲直撞，直至将卵块顶入子宫的深处，神明要以妊娠的苦痛来让他的祭品永远铭记，这就是背叛本该信仰而尊从的主神的下场。

王一博身上斑驳显眼的痕迹格外显眼，尤其是国王和王后每次前来之前，神明的宠幸似乎是格外强力而尽兴，这对可怜的父母见了儿子身上斑驳的痕迹只能无助地难过落泪，纵然是尊贵如凡间的王者，又如何能和这无形无影的神明抗衡？国王见儿子顶着隆起的肚腹，妊娠时腹痛泛呕时难受痛苦的模样，自觉愧疚伤心难耐，渐渐不再来了，王一博每年能见到的，只有自己愈加憔悴的母亲。

王一博恨透了这个该死的神明，这个邪恶的魔鬼占据了神位，让他被迫和父母分离，承欢身下，还要为他生儿育女，可他终究是无能为力，邪灵埋在他腹内命他孕育的卵块极其难缠，漫长得看似永无尽头的妊娠极其痛，一旦他内心稍有异想，惩罚的腹痛和泛呕顷刻之间席卷而来，他只能捂着剧痛的腹部伏在床边泪水涟涟地干呕，任由那个可怕的魔鬼得意洋洋地将自己的双腿扯开，将毒品一般淫邪脏污的精液射进子宫深处，安抚躁动的卵块来获得暂时的平静。王一博清楚地知道，一旦要是再触怒了这位残暴的神明，等待他的将会是千刀万剐一般更加厉害的惩罚，神明姑且还怜悯地为他保留这最后的慈悲，没有让他承受这世间最为痛苦的折磨——分娩。

神明为了装点他华贵的鸟笼和其中漂亮的金丝雀，令珍惜无匹的紫色花朵开满了塔楼。王一博站在万紫千红包围的笼中，身着一袭紫色的绸衣，光滑的丝质布料贴身地勾勒出隆起的肚腹的轮廓。紫色分明是皇权和尊贵的象征，在此处却可怜又可笑地沦为低贱祭品的陪衬。

王一博无助地把脸埋进身边淡雅的紫色的软枕，高贵而奢华的气息充斥着他的感官，暂时地麻痹了他的屈辱和痛苦，泪水却不经意地夺眶而出，沿着脸颊完美的轮廓滑下，再被神明仁慈地吻干。虔诚的海誓山盟梵音一般在他耳边回响，那个披着虚伪的华丽神袍的邪灵自言自谓地编造着蛊惑他就范的谎言，以美神转世的最佳褒奖来赞美他绝世的姿容和身段，恬不知耻地无中生有所谓前世的旧约前盟。在这恶魔织就的幻境迷网之中，王一博被赞誉为出逃下界的美神，而这个残忍粗暴地强迫他生儿育女的魔鬼，是他命定的神伴眷侣。

王一博才不相信这渎神的淫物一派胡言的鬼话，他的意识早已在数年来接连的折磨和囚禁中麻木，唯余的只有无尽的屈辱和恨意；视觉被暂时剥夺的他看不见正在他体内肆意冲撞的仇人的样貌，但那份深入骨髓的恨意赋予了他超凡的力量，哪怕不需要视物，他也能在脑海中杀伐快意般地飞速描摹出这个邪物大致的全貌。只是，还不是现在……

他需要一个时机，一个一击毙命的时机，到时，就能结束他的国家所蒙受的诅咒，而他也将恢复自由身，不用再被囚禁在这座不见天日的浮空高塔里，挺着屈辱的肚腹等待着被粗暴地拉开双腿……

现实的痛感使王一博自美好的梦境跌落，此刻他正是双腿大开的姿势，控制欲极强的霸道的神将他的祭品以完全压制的姿势禁锢在身下，有如贪婪的饿狼扑咬猎物一般自后方野蛮而粗鲁地欺身而上，毫不怜惜地冲撞进身下猎物的身体。王一博眉头一皱，两行眼泪随着贯穿的痛苦溢出紧阖的羽睫，他看不见他此刻被肏弄得有多漂亮，白得像雪的皮肤现在泛着暖热艳丽的淡粉色，过度疼爱烙下的漂亮樱迹落满了雪覆山丘一般的脊背，紫色的落点星星数数有如星罗棋布，又似雪地盛开的稀世紫色奇花，藉由巧夺天工的笔法勾勒成神明临幸之后宣告神选之人的图腾。

来自身后的猛烈攻势再次袭来，王一博暗自攥紧了身下的床单，恍若要撕碎命运的篇章一般，漂亮的手指骨节都攥得泛白——

报仇，我要报仇……

“那，这个故事的结局是什么呢？”听故事的孩子眨巴着漂亮的眼睛，俏皮地甩了甩额前耷拉下的一缕褐发。

讲故事的青年哀伤地轻轻摇了摇头，不经意地往上拉了拉身着的紫色绸衣，遮住颈边一道扎眼的痕迹。被带动的衣料恢复了短暂的平整，旋即又松散地耷拉下来，贴合着勾勒出青年腹部显眼的隆起。

青年抚了抚身边孩子的发顶，视线穿过紫色繁花包围的塔楼窗台，遥望向远方海和天相接的尽头——那里是生养他的故国，每年一度的海水涨潮，在那海天交接的日出之地，会有一艘小船驶来看他。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
>  灵感是取材了好几个公主的故事，比如说长发公主，白雪公主等，还有《西游记》中黄风岭那个黄风怪和百花羞的神奇操作……黄风怪本来和百花羞俩都是天上的还有一腿，但百花羞先思凡下界，投生为公主之后把旧日情郎忘了个一干二净，完全不记得黄风怪是她的结发郎君，只把他当做青面獠牙强占她身子十三年的恶魔，同样，美神转世的耶啵也不记得emm………不过作为美神的耶啵还要惨一些，前世不是和这个坏坏两情相悦，也是被迫的，后来是跑路没地方跑才只能下界的，投生成了这个基佬紫国度的王子之后……之后……看这个结局就能猜的出来他跑成了没有……
> 
> 紫色是因为室内设计选修课讲颜色，说了紫色俩特点，第一和啥颜色搞在一起都变红？第二和宗教的关系很密切等等，加上耶啵的紫色百褶睡衣真的很好看(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡所以(*￣m￣)（手动滑稽）


End file.
